


隐身的圣徒

by Samante



Series: 隐身的圣徒 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 这是一个小系列。曾贴老福特，随缘。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隐身的圣徒系列第一部  
> 历史事实肯定有出入，  
> 我是故意的，请无视。

切莫认为只有自己才是对的。[1]  
\-- 索福克勒斯

“Hello，牛津男孩。还记得我吗？”Mycroft隐约听见有人在跟他说话，声音从远处传来，声线很是熟悉。是谁？是谁在喊他？“Hello，牛津男孩。我在这里……”他一转身便看见一个男子站在离他十多米远的地方以背示人。

Mycroft觉得他的声线很熟悉，身形亦很眼熟，可就是想不起自己在哪见过这一号人物。说实话，他因为手头的事情不断已经将近半个月没有好好休息，现在的他也不清楚面前的画面到底是源自他的记忆宫殿还是他的梦境。“你是……哪位？”

“哈哈哈哈……”那人笑声有些癫狂，待他笑够之后，抬手向后抛来一封信，“见面的时候，你会知道的。”

Mycroft从地上捡起那封淡紫色的信，垂目扫了一下。呵！紫色的信封？他希望里面的纸张不要也是这个颜色。“这会让我觉得收到了一封情书…….”他喃喃的撕开信封，里面不遂人愿的掉出一张紫色的长方形的便条。

“没有路了！四周是深渊和死的寂静！”[2]

上面的字亦是用紫色的墨水写就的，嗯，这可真是够弗吉尼亚.伍尔夫的。Mycrofte在心里默默的吐槽着，抬眼刚要追问，只见那人的背影在他眼前慢慢消失。

“Mycroft……Myc……”Lestrade拍着他的肩膀，又推了推。“醒醒！”

Mycroft翻过身，睁眼看着早就穿着带整齐的Lestrade坐在床边，“早，现在几点了？我……”

“你做噩梦了吗？梦见什么了？我都喊你五六分钟了……”Lestarde掀开被子，“早餐已经准备好了，我今天要去早点。那个人快要出狱了，上头的意思是给他加刑，如果可以的话，最好让他烂在里头。而且手头上那个劫杀案子还有点报告要写……”

“你刚才说谁要出来了？Greg？”坐在餐桌前照理翻阅着今日报纸的Mycrofte抬眼看着对面那个正在解决盘子里最后一块烟熏肉的Lestrade，“如果我没记错得话你还说了上面要让他烂在里面？”

Lestrade咽下最后一口早餐，拿起边上的杯子喝了一口里面无糖无奶的喝咖啡，“嗯，那家伙。Sheffield.Hall……还记得吗？当年诺丁山的那十多起杀人分尸案，你不是还是到苏格兰场来过来着？”

“嗯？杀人分尸？我记得我去苏格兰场的原因是财政大臣外孙女的绑票案？”Mycrofte看着他的神情显得有些迷茫，“我不记得我有负责过什么杀人分尸……”

Lestrade喝着不太热的黑咖啡，“你的确没有直接负责这个案子，当年财政大臣外孙女那个绑票结束之后……警督请你去看过这个案子的现场，大约一两次？而且你好像跟他打过照面？”

“哦，想起来了。的确是这样，而且当时这个案子将近结案，我看过现场之后没多久就被UncleRudi喊去负责别的事情了。严格说起来这个案子跟我没什么关系……而且打过照面什么的我不曾记得有过。”Mycrofte端起面前的茶杯，小抿了口，十分满意茶汤的甜度。“倒是你，我记得去看现场的时候你在负责整理尸体碎块……我不知道你是怎么忍受那些……味道的。”

Lestrade看着他嫌弃的神情，有些好笑的回道，“我是刑警，Mycrofte！这是我的工作，你不能对自己的工作也挑三拣四。”

“我知道……我就是受不了那些……不过，我觉得当初结案有些仓促，虽然我也拿不出什么切实的证据证明它们之间有什么切实的联系。”正说着Mycrofte的视线被另一份报纸底下压着的淡紫色信封吸引了过去。“这是什么？Greg？”他两根手指夹起那封轻薄得几近没有重量的信件，忽然想起昨夜的梦境，稳了稳心神，故作轻松地朝对面的Lestrade扬了扬，顺便打趣几句，“谁给你的情书吗？”

Lestrade很配合的笑了两声，“情书？别看玩笑了，看看这个！”他指着自己头上花白的头发，“这些白头发的功劳一般归于犯罪分子一般归于你们兄弟两人！情书？嗯，我倒是很想有哪个姑娘给我写几封情书来着……”吐槽够了之后，Lestrade认真的看着他，“你没有看封面吗？上面写着MR.Holmes收，没有写地址，收寄地址都没写。你觉得需要我带去鉴证科一趟？”

“Well……我觉得没什么必要。”Mycroft看着对方花白的头发认真的思考着他给出的原因的合理性。“如果我是写信的人，既然选择不留下地址，那么我就不会留下任何可以作为追溯线索的痕迹。”他再次用两指夹起那封信，仔细的打量。淡紫色的信封，上面的字迹也是用的紫色墨水，好看的花体，从字迹上看此人平时还算克制。

Mycroft对着光看了下里头，撕开信封，“真希望里面的纸张不要是紫色的，不然就太……”

“弗吉尼亚.伍尔夫？Myc……我可不觉得会有谁给你寄情书！”Lestrade接过他的话头，“上面写了什么？”

Mycroft讶异他笃定的态度，挑起半边眉看了看他，瞬间有些怀疑这些日子自己的魅力是否有所下降。他两指撑开信封，眯眼看一眼里头面，只有一张长方形的便条----紫色的。“看来的确会有人给我寄情书……”

“没有路了！四周是深渊和死的寂静！”Mycroft念出了便条上头的内容，眯起眼，嘴唇越抿越紧。这世上没有什么巧合！

Lestrade皱着眉头从他手上夺过那张便条纸，“尼采？现在的人都用尼采来示爱了吗？不过用这句来示爱还真够诡异的，如果是这算示爱的话。”他将便条还给对方，敲了两下餐桌的桌面，“我先出门了，这几天估计有的忙！”

三十年前 诺丁山某独栋民房

‘砰！’全副武装的苏格兰场警员踹开这栋位于诺丁山的两层小民房，位于一层的客厅内开着一盏昏暗的台灯，角落里的电视不知是播放结束还是根本就没有开始，始终满屏雪花。

“一层解除警报，我先去二楼看看，后面的人跟上。”

楼上与地下室里皆传来由老旧留声机播放出来的乐曲声，仔细的听的话可以分辨出那是舒曼的《狂欢节》走在前面的警员分作两队，一队沿着小楼梯往地下室走去。“在下面！在下面！”在听见了底下人的喊声之后二楼的警员放弃了仔细检查剩下的那个浴室，所有人一股脑冲向了地下室。“举起手来！”

“放下你手上的东西，蹲下去把手放到头上！”随后跟着其他人一起冲进地下室的Lesrade看着地下室里那些被肢解开并随意丢弃的尸体以及他工作台上那具用不同的尸块拼凑缝合起来的尸体，跟它上面链接的电线，差点就没有吐出来。这算什么？学弗兰肯斯坦？

带队的探长再也受不了里面的气味，捂着鼻子随便拉一个人出来控场，“你上去扣了他，Lestrade你暂时负责一下这里。外面跟着来的那个小子人呢？”  
“他刚才跟我们上了二楼，现在应该在客厅，探长。”被指挥上前扣人的警员抽空转头回了句。

探长了然的点点头，一边抱怨一边抬脚朝外走，“我去喊那小子下来看看，他可警督特别交代要带来现场的人……真是麻烦……你们动作快点，这个案子快两年了今天看来是可以收尾了。搞定之后我请你们去喝一杯！”

“Yes,Sir！”收到指令的警员们迅速的保护现场并提取证据，而所有人都遗忘了地下室墙上的那两句让人摸不着头脑的诗句，只当它是疯子的胡言乱语。  
“你，不可捉摸者，我的亲戚！[3]/愿你的幸福不要使我们沮丧……[4]”

*** ***  
英格兰 韦克菲尔德监狱 地下一层

“再一次，在我继续流浪，纵目向前方观看之前，我要遁逃到你的身边，在我最深的内心里面，为你庄严地建立祭坛.......”[5]现在不是放风时间，Sheffield.Hall被关在自己那狭小的与外界隔绝的单人间里，躺在床上嘴里哼着不知名的调子且念念有词。

平时不怎么理睬他的狱警今日也许是来了兴致，他按下连接Sheffield.Hall那个单间的通讯按钮，“闭嘴，人渣！想想那些被你肢解了的姑娘跟小伙，你能活着被关在这里而不是被当众绞死简直是英国司法的一大错误！Sheffield！”

被点名的Sheffield.Hall并未理睬对方，只是抬眼看了一下墙上的喇叭然后有些挑衅的朝那个方向吹了声长哨又继续哼着自己的小曲。自他被转到韦克菲尔德开始已经是他呆在这里的第二十八个年头又十一个月，也是他被关押的第二十九个年头又十一个月。一九八七年他被控在一九八五年到一九八七年着两年间多次作案并残忍的肢解受害人尸体的罪名成立，被判三十年监禁，同年被关押在当地的重刑犯监狱次年被转到了这里。

“最后一个月！”侧躺在床上的Sheffield单手曲臂枕在脑下，看着这些年来他留在墙上的杰作，他的计划。“你准备好了吗？警员！哦，不，我想现在应该喊你探长？”他看着墙上那幅由圆珠笔绘成的画像，自言自语。“还有你身边那个牛津男孩……他叫什么来着？Holmes？哦，老天。我可是想死你们了。”

Sheffield.Hall起身抚摸着墙上那张他画的Lestrade的画像，“放心，宝贝。爸爸很快就会来找你们玩了……我也就可以跟我亲爱的兄弟重新相见了！死而复活！JesusChrist！”

[1]素福克勒斯名言  
[2]尼采诗《流浪人》  
[3][5]尼采诗《献给未识之神》  
[4]尼采诗《隐身的圣徒》  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

倘若我还是我，我就没有疯；  
倘若我已疯，我就不再是我。  
\----素福克勒斯[1]

“Hello！牛津男孩。没错，还是我！Miss me……Do you？”又来了，那个声音。Mycroft又听见有人在跟他说话，依旧是从远处传来，熟悉的声线。到底是谁？是谁在跟他说话？Mycroft皱着眉，一阵焦虑从心底升起，说实话，他很讨厌现在这个样子。他从来都不喜欢任何一个无法把控的场面。“Hello！牛津男孩。我还是在这里……”Mycroft一转身，果然又看见一个男子在离他十几米的地方依旧以背示人，有所不同的是，这次，他是坐着的。

Mycroft还是想不起这个声音到底是谁的，身形……恕其直言，他只能想起好像在哪见过。虽然他的确没有像幼弟Sherlock那样“健忘”但也不表示他不会跟他一样定时删除一些不必要的记忆。毕竟，脑容量就跟硬盘一样，需要定期删除，不然问题会比较大。虽然，他也曾听UncleRudi说过这样的话，‘如果你觉得脑容量跟硬盘一样需要定期删除，那么一定是你的认知错误。因，脑容量到底能有多大其实因人而异。而，就如你能建立一个记忆宫殿一般，这宫殿到底有多大，说到底不过是看其的心量能有多大。就如电脑扩容一般，不过是一个记忆宫殿加一个记忆宫殿罢了，最多在这两个记忆宫殿之间多架一道拱桥。’但，终究而言，Mycroft己终究不是她，而且老实点定期清理无用的东西也没什么不好。所以，此时，他认不出面前的人也并不觉得有什么不妥，不过是一个不甚重要的小人物罢了。“Well……鉴于这是第二次见面了，我“希望您能够告知鄙人您到底是谁。”

“我是谁……就真的有这么重要吗？MR.Holmes？还是说，我应该将你们兄弟俩稍稍区分一下，喊你MR.Mycroft？”

Mycroft没想到对方会提起Sherlock，以至于一时间不知该如何答话，迟疑了半分钟“嗯……我想还是比较重要的，就如鄙人幼弟常说那般，我不介意一头是谜团，但是两头都是谜团……就不太好了……”

“怎么听起来居然没有什么不对？而且，好像还是我的错了？”那人依旧背对着他，坐在那张高背椅上。“可惜了，时间未到。在下还是那一句，见面的时候，你回知道的。”说罢，犹如前次一样朝他抛了一封信。

Mycroft这次从地上捡起的信是蓝色的，照旧他还是在拆开前垂目扫了眼，墨水这次还好是同一色系，但他还是有些担心，心里默默祈祷着这次不要从弗吉尼亚.伍尔夫变成大仲马。，至于他拆信的手都有些颤抖。“不，千万不要这么对我。”Mycroft嘴里念念有词，撕开后里面照旧掉出一张长方形的便条，蓝色的。

“就那样死去，  
像我从前见他死去的那个样子----  
那位朋友，他曾把闪电般的眼光，  
像神一样投向我这个黑暗的青春时代……”[2]

好吧，亲爱的大仲马。Mycroft吸了口气，他上学的时候最不喜欢的就是大仲马，他宁愿对着色诺芬尼。虽然对方留下的是尼采的诗句也掩盖不了他对大仲马的崇拜。‘对于一切，所创造出来的不过是意见。’[3]差一点就就朝那人喊出这么一句。

“MR.Holmes！早上好。”尽职的管家拉开了阻隔光线的厚重窗帘，男仆端着醒晨用的红茶站在一边，“早餐已经准备好了，请问您今天要穿哪一套？”

Mycroft抬手遮挡着那稍稍有些刺眼的光线，很久没有被管家喊醒了，忽然亮起的房间还是让他多少有些不适。“Greg人呢？”又是梦，他讨厌无法掌控的一切，真心的。

“我不太清楚。MR.Holmes！昨日MR.Lestrade电话告知在下，如果他在凌晨三点前没有再次致电或致信在下，那么从今日起，便由在下来喊早。但，未告知在下他去了哪里以及归来的具体时日。”

管家把早餐与都放到Mycroft面前后，又将一叠报纸与一封蓝色的信件放到他旁边的金属架子上，“MR.Holmes这是今日的信件，请查阅。”

“到底是谁？”Mycroft看着那封蓝色的信件顿感牙疼，喃喃自语。Lestrade不在身边他也懒得装出一副好心情的样子，板着脸拆开那封“大仲马”。垂眼一看，果然跟梦里那封的内容一模一样。字迹依旧如上一封一般的，是克制且优雅的花体。

不知为何，他脑子涌现出‘杀人分尸’、‘信息泄露’、‘报复’以及‘囚禁换血’几个词。Lestrade是什么血型来着？AB型……Mycroft抬手敲着自己的额头，“AB型Rh-！”突然耳边响起了正确答案。

诺丁山 某独栋民宅内

逐渐醒来的Lestrade发现自己被绑在一张老旧的牙医椅上，手脚皆没有能动的。药物还没有代谢干净，他依旧觉得有些眩晕，他能感觉到身边有人在走动，听到金属器械的碰撞声以及闻到医用电锯锯开骨肉时的味道。但是他不能动弹，连转动头部也做不到。他只记得自己从苏格兰场出来之后的第二个拐角开始就被人一直跟着，他左绕右绕还是没能甩掉。在第十一个拐角的时候突然右侧冒出一群人……然后他觉得后颈一阵痛疼之后就再无知觉。

“哦，看起来您醒了。”站在一旁男子停下手里的活计，抬眼看了他一下，又继续埋头于解剖台上拿点事情。“放心，我只给你用了一丁点剂量。你不必担心会有什么副作用，而且你要相信的一点是，相对于你我更加当心那点有毒性的麻醉产品会带给你什么附加损害。”

Lestrade不解的看着跟他说话的那个男子，他穿着考究的服装，外面套了见医用白大褂，脸上被一张一次性口罩遮着，只能看见他那带着点绿色的双眼跟浅褐色的短发。他想要张口说话却发现自己发不出一点声音。

“亲爱的Lestrade警员，哦，不。我想现在应该喊你Lestrade探长。”他侧身以免挡住Lestrade的视线，“看这是我的兄弟Tami，如果不是当年你们来搅局的话我早就完成了这项工程。”那人向他展示着放在解剖台上那具拼凑了大半的尸体，“我只能说还好当年我接受了他人的劝告，没有在一开始就使用我亲兄弟的头颅。”那人将尸体的头颅转到面向Lestrade的一侧，“看，我兄弟他是不是很英俊？”

“呜呜……”发现自己依旧说不出话的Lestrade奋力挣扎着，并张开嘴想要叫喊。

那人的眼里带着笑意，走向他，“放心Lestrade探长，一时半会说不出话只是这种军用药物的附带作用。它对你的神经不会产生什么伤害，关于这一点我曾经反复的求证过。毕竟，我还想着用你身上那些稀有的血型来复活我的Tomi。所以，在复活他之前，我可以向你保证，你不会受到一丁点伤害。”

“呜……你…….你对我做了什么！”眩晕过去之后Lestarde发现自己终于可以出声了，然而他还是发现自己依旧处于反应迟缓状态。“那些……这些……尸体不是来自同一个人。”他用力的闭上眼又睁开，“你杀了他们……为什么？”

那人抬起食指在他眼前摇摇几下，忽然拉下自己罩在脸上的口罩，“你错了，Lestrade探长，我并没有杀了他们，而且他们自己愿意为了复活Tomi而牺牲。这是一种奉献，我想作为苏格兰场探长的你最应该了解这种情绪也应该比他们更有……嗯，奉献精神。”

“谋杀！”Lestrade挣扎着，“你这是谋杀，奉献？这是什么奉献？抱歉我从来不知道什么是奉献精神。Sheffield.Hall……就应该让你烂在里面，当初没有把你当众绞死简直是不列颠司法的一大错误。不对，你怎么知道……”

Sheffield.Hall脸上笑意加深，“我说Lestrade探长，你怎么能怎么说一个深爱自己的兄弟且想要复活他的哥哥呢？”说着，他眼里露出一些遗憾的神色。“难道你哪位牛津男孩这些年那就没有教会你一丁半点对兄弟的爱吗？他叫什么来着？Mycroft.Holmes？怎么知道吗？如果你蹲过号子的话你会了解，在里面想要知道什么事情远比外面来的容易。”Sheffield抓起Lestrade的右手，轻轻抚摸着他无名指上那颗金指环，“真可惜，很快你就要跟他说再见了。你的牛津男孩。不过没关系，你们很快就会再见的。”说着的时候他抬起手看了看表。

“你想对他做什么？！”Lestrade一听他提起Mycrofte又开始剧烈的挣扎，虽然理智告诉他Mycroft的安保措施总是很全面，但他还是忍不住要往某些方面想，毕竟没有什么是牢不可破的。“你的脏手最好离他远一点！”

Sheffield.Hall满意的看着这一幕，“虽然我已经大致有了想法，不过悬念总是要留到最后才愈加的打动人心不是吗？那个牛津男孩……我还能想起他当年的样貌……长的可真是好看，不知道他现在怎么样了……要是用来做成新的……我现在可是越来越喜欢他了。哈哈哈哈哈”

“你……我宰了你……”Lestrade挣扎的越厉害对方便笑的越得意。

Sheffield从台子上的箱子里取了一只针剂朝他走来，“嘘……放心。”他环视着周围，“吸取了当年的教训，这间屋子我给装了隔音措施，尤其是这间地下室。所以说，人啊，不能以为只有自己才是对的。偶尔呢，还是要接收一下他人的意见，这样才可以成功。”说着，他一针扎了下去。

“他到底是会选择你呢还是会选择……我真的很好奇啊。”在Lestrade再次陷入昏睡前他迷迷糊糊中听到那人说了这么一句。  
[1]素福克勒斯名言  
[2]尼采诗《遗愿》  
[3]色诺芬尼诗  
To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

我的心弦，  
被无形的拨动了，  
悄悄弹奏一支贡多拉船歌，  
颤栗在绚丽的欢乐前，  
你们可有谁听见？  
\---《我伫立桥头》[1]

“Hello，牛津男孩。又见面了。”连日来，只要Mycroft已进入沉睡那个声音就会出现。每每出现的时，围绕在他周围的也总是这种昏暗的环境，天空中没有月亮亦没有星星。 Mycroft抬手拨开面前的小丛灌木，看见一个男子站在他面前，跟先前不同的是，这一次，他没有背向他。“怎么？你感到很失望吗？很快你就不会了……”那人看着Mycroft露出稍稍失望的神情，不禁开始打量着自己身上的穿着。“虽然款式有些老旧，不过还是最喜欢这种复古的格子三件套。总有一个时代会让人无比怀念。我知道你比较喜欢维多利亚时期的东西，虽然也很不错，可让我选我还是宁愿选摄政时代。”

“Well……那种浮夸到极点的风格果然是你这种人会喜欢的样板……”Mycroft靠在一边的树干上，“不摘了口罩吗？既然我们都知道对方是谁，遮掩又是何必？Sheffield.Hall？说起来，我的确对你有些失望……要论目的，我的确是赞赏你的。谁让我们都有个不省心的兄弟？只不过，在选择目标上，你却是差的离谱。如果我是你，那么，我当年一定不会把手往财政大臣家里伸……”

Sheffield扶着一边的椅背露出一个微笑，“也对，毕竟谁会对那些可有可无的流浪汉跟妓女感兴趣？失踪就失踪了，最多找几天写个结案报告。可是没办法，谁让我是那种一看见可爱的小姑娘就挪不动步子的人？哦你一定理解的，你在外交部那个朋友不也是？看见猫就再也走不动了……”

“这不是你向她伸手的原因……而且孤儿院又很多也很不错……”Mycroft顺着他的思路，思考了几秒之后给出一个看似‘折中’的意见。他不会认为这种做法有什么不好，只要不涉及大面积的公众安全给他带来困扰又或是把手往不该伸的地方伸那么他就不会太在意。借他人之手除掉点东西也不无不可。“毕竟每一个单身的绅士都会想要一个美丽的妻子。[2]完全理解。”

Sheffield听了他的说辞满意的鼓起掌，“哦？我的牛津男孩，我真是对你刮目相看。如果不是这件事，我想我们一定可以成为朋友……毕竟，我们应该会比较谈得来。”说罢他一个响指，Mycroft右前方突然出现一张老旧的牙医椅与一张工作台，而Lestrade此时正被困在上面，双眼紧闭。他嘴上带着呼吸机，身上带着大大小小的伤痕，双臂上都插了一根管，左边的管子里血液在不停地往，而右边的正不断注入。“Greg！”他往那边走了几步之后便发现自己身体不受控制，“你对他做了什么？”

“哈哈哈哈哈……你们二人的反应真是出奇的一致。”Sheffield满意于面前的场景，“不得不说你们都取悦了我。你放心，Lestrade探长的血对Tomi复活来说是不可或缺的一环。在Tomi复活之前，他不会死。但是，哦，不要这样，我们总得有点奉献精神。”Sheffield笑着看他，“当然如果你即使赶到的话，也许你的探长不会死……毕竟，Tomi应该用不了那么多血。还有，千万不让让你那个可爱的弟弟搅和进来，你也不想看见Lestrade死吧？看，今日的天空，没有月亮，没有星星。天空一无所有，为何给我安慰？[3]”他话音刚落，Mycroft就看见脚边出现一封信，这次，是普通的白色，用的却是亮绿色墨水。兰斯顿.休斯……他希望吉卜林下次不要也来打个酱油。

“如果你信任危险，那么你就完了。” [4]

“Sir！苏格兰场刚传来消息，他们到现在为止已经与Lestrade探长失去联系超过二十四小时。”Anthea拿着一个笔记本电脑放到Mycroft面前的餐桌上， 挪开了他原本想要借着吃的小甜饼，“这是他们传来的录像。从这个街角开始，探长就已经发现自己被跟踪，并正努力甩开对方。原本他想从这里绕一圈然后再回家，可是在这里……他绕进这个小道之后就再也没有了录像记录。”

“这里面没有装摄像头吗？”Mycroft焦躁的把手里的叉子扔到餐盘里，“我以为经过上次的恐袭事件，伦敦已经布满了监控摄像。”

Anthea挪开电脑给他的早晨又腾出点空间，“那里原本有摄像头，不过坏了，一直没有更换。苏格兰场的人已经开始行动了，他们怀疑是无差别报复。还有，这里有一封你的信，Sir！”

“让他们都出去找，记得，聪明点不要打草惊蛇，我要活的。Lestrade……必须活着！”Mycroft心烦意乱的摆手让她下去，粗暴的撕开那封用亮绿色墨水写的信。

“如果你信任危险，那么你就完了。”

诺丁山 某独栋民宅

“你感觉怎么样？Lestrade探长？”Sheffield在被对方言语刺激的有些失控之后把Lestrade拷在那边的墙上好一顿的抽打，“我说过，在Tomi复活之前不会让你有什么损伤指的可是你那宝贵的血液。”说着他又往对方身上狠抽了几鞭，“我可没有说你的肉体也可以有这样的优待！”  
Lestrade一阵猛咳之后吐出一口血，“Well……既然如此，你这种让我加快失血的行为是不是也损害到了Tomi的利益？毕竟，你好像是要靠我血来复活他。”

“啊，哈哈哈。说的没错，我的确指望着你的血来复活我亲爱的Tomi……”Sheffield双手抓着那根特制的鞭子放在鼻尖底下闻着血液留在上面的气味，“bang！bang！bang！好消息，他不会需要太多你的血，只需要一半这样就差不多了。所以，我可以开始我的玩乐时间！哈哈哈哈……”他尖锐且疯狂的笑声充斥整个地下室。

Sheffield从开始开始就在不停往Lestrade身上插管子，他一边拿着笔在他身上写写画画，似乎正在做定位。“哦，我希望探长你不要介意，这个……”他向Lestrade展示了一下他手上的器具，“为了保证成功率，我们开始前还是要做一下小小的实验。”他边说边往他身上扎带针头的管子，“这些耗费不了多少你的血，你一定可以活着看Tomi重返人间。”Sheffield贴在他耳边无比深情的说着，“至于你那个牛津男孩，你能不能见到他最后一面也许就要取决于苏格兰场警员跟MI6外勤人员的能力了……”

“探长，你看……Tomi他是不是很漂亮？”为了让Lestrade能够欣赏到他嘴里所谓的美景，他再把他们并排靠着的同时在Lestrade与那具名叫Tomi的尸体前摆了两个穿衣镜。

此刻，Lestrade与那具尸体身上都插满了该插的管子， 跟Tomi有些不同的是，Sheffield没有在他身上植入什么芯片也没有扎进什么导电的针头。“你确定Tomi醒来之后他会感谢你吗？Sheffield？死去的人就该去他们该去的地方，且不说，你能不能成功的将他唤醒，就算是真的，他还是原来的他吗？”Lestrade不无讽刺的看着左手边那具左拼右凑起来的尸体，“想学弗兰肯斯坦也要有点限度……”

“死而复活！ JesusChrist！你不认为这样很棒吗？”Sheffield不知道从哪里弄来一直外形奇怪的猫，把它放到一边的笼子里。“你看它，探长。它就是活生生的例子，Tomi……一定会再次醒来！跟我一起行走在这一片天空下……哦，天空一无所有，为何给我安慰？”

Lestrade挣扎着转头看向正按下接通电流按钮的Sheffielde，“死后三日复活要么说的是他假死，要么就是神话。而他，死透了的人绝不可能再醒过来！你说你被关了三十年，当年他刚死的时候你没有复活成功现在，这颗保存了超过三十年的脑袋，你觉得他能有什么用？哈哈，恕我直言，就算是猪头肉别人也都不喜欢吃冷藏的！再说了，你被关了这么多年，那个帮你的人，你就这么回报他吗？”

“想要在言语上激怒我？很遗憾，现在不是刚才。为了保证复活的成功，我不会在此时有什么不理智的行动。而且你不要指望Sherlock还是什么别的人回来救你。毕竟，你的牛津男孩可是很在乎你的死活。”Sheffield抚摸着台子上尸体的脑袋，“他会不会活过来，我说了算。至于你说的那个人，哦，说真的，我非常感谢他的无私奉献。他简直就是圣人！”说罢他打开所有监测的仪器，开始了给Lestrade跟Tomi的换血。“而对于他这样的圣人，让Tomi复活，不让他的努力白费就是对他最好的回报！游戏，现在开始。探长，你最好祈祷你的那位牛津男孩动作够快…….哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Sheffield贴在他的耳畔，说完还不忘舔了下他的耳朵。“嗯，看起来味道还不错？如果事情顺利的话，我喜欢你不介意我跟Tomi一起尝一尝你的……肉？”

换血开始一刻钟后，Lestrade感觉自己的气力与意识正逐渐远离，虽然，Sheffield为了不让他死得太快，当然也是为了保证渗透压从而保证事情能够更加顺利的进行。虽然他一直觉得祈祷这种事实弱者的行为，真正的强者应该……正面打击对方。Lestrade无法控制正在远离的意识，恍惚中，他听见Sheffield跟他说，“哦，差点你忘了告诉你。你让去喊早的那个管家……其实，是我的人。你说，你的牛津男孩……现在怎么样了呢？哈哈哈哈……”  
“Mycroft……不！”Lestrade用尽最后一丝气力挣扎着。

换血进行到快一半的时候，Lestrade已经陷入了昏迷，虽然偶尔还是会意识回笼的睁开眼。突然间他听见了爆炸声，好像是有人在进行什么定点爆破，爆炸声之后，是杂乱无序的脚步声以及人喊话的声音。“这里！人在这里！已找到人质！报告结束。”Lestrade看见医务人员正在拔掉他身上的器械，他想要起身缺发现自己根本无法动弹。

“Greg……”Mycroft一个健步冲上来搂着他的肩膀，让他靠在自己的怀里。“你还好吗？”他一边低声的安慰着怀里的人一边冲边上那些医务人员叫喊，催促。“快一点！你没看见他失血过多吗？！”

尽管医务人员正在给他紧急输血，并进行一定的抢救措施，但是由于时间过长他依旧是再次陷入了沉睡，对于边上的任何喊话都不做回应。而这次，就连监测心脏的器具都不在又任何反应。

“抱歉……我们尽力了。”Mycroft摆手拒绝了所有人的安慰。

*** ***  
伦敦 军方直辖某医院

Greg.Lestarde穿好了医用隔离服站在重症监护室外，跟着玻璃看着躺在里面身上插满了管子的Mycroft，身后的Sherlock正一路小跑的往这边来。“死胖子……他怎么样了？Lestrade？”

“我不知道，这段时间我都在忙那个案子。这段时间一直是管家在，今天凌晨我刚回到家里，就看见，他倒在卧室里…..也看不出是正要去就寝还是起身。”Lestrade整理了下身上的隔离服，“我一会进去看看他的情况，你要一起吗？”

不知道为什么Sherlock下意识的回绝，“还是你自己进去就好，他，应该会希望醒来看见的第一个人是你。医生怎么说？”

“Well……医生说他陷入了自己创造的世界里走不出来，应该是什么人给了他某种暗示而出发了青少年时期隐藏起来的记忆或者说青年时期的……大概就是这意思。最好的结果是可以从外部唤醒，至于让他自己醒过来，医生并不抱什么希望。而且，如果他……他一直无法醒来的话……总之，他们希望亲属授权进行唤醒。”

“不会的……我了解死胖子。他不会扔下你一个人的…….”无奈的是Sherlock话还没有说完，里头Mycroft的脑电波开始剧烈波动，心跳突然停止。“医生！”Lestrade大声喊得朝离他最近的医护人员跑过去，“他需要抢救！”

Sherlock看着一团乱的医护人员冲进去对病床上的Mycroft进行抢救，沉思了片刻之后，他对Lestrade说，“我想，医生的思路是对的。Mycroft不能一直这么下去，你应该授权让医生对其进行唤醒。对了，在家里有什么发现？就算是要进行某种暗示，那也要接近他本人才可以。”

“他的正在崩溃......”

Lestade迟疑了会，接着他把这些天，莫名其妙出现在门口的信件交给他，然后走进那间病房。“从现在开始，这件事归你了。找到那个人！”  
[1]尼采诗《我伫立桥头》  
[2]见《傲慢与偏见》  
[3]海子诗《黑夜的献诗》  
[4]尼采诗《流浪人》  
To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

对真理而言，信服比流言更危险。[1]  
\---尼采  
“Dr.Coleman……他怎么样了？”出了病房后Lestrade扯下罩在头上的帽子，急忙跟上去。“半小时前不是刚过了药物反应期？他这个状况，跟药物有关系吗？”

Dr.Coleman神情凝重，“很难说他刚才的状况跟药物没有联系，毕竟Mr.Holmes之前的症状除了是受到某种暗示之外，我们还在他血液中检出了某种致幻剂。而，据我所知，这种致幻剂是冷战时期军方研发的一种提神剂的变版。当时，为了提高作战水平，缩短战斗时长。有人提出了通过药物来缩短睡眠并提高肌体机能这种方向，由于后期的临床实验发现它不仅致幻而且服用后对命令的接受度有所下降。”

“所以，他们暂停了这种药物的研发并封存了资料？”Lestrade顺着对方的思路继续，“如果是这样，这个项目还有谁知道？”

Dr.Coleman对他笑了下，并不太想深入讨论这件事。“你知道，但凡涉及到军方的事情都需要权限。你看，眼下Mr.Holmes就躺在我这里……”

“嗯。照你的意思就是我的权限不够，而且我们唯一有权限的人就躺在病房里半死不活等着让人弄清楚这个东西好能捡回一条命？！是这样吗？Dr.Coleman我想我需要提醒你……”Lestrade厌烦于对方那不咸不淡的态度出声打断他的暗示。

Dr.Coleman并未生气且脸上依旧带着笑容，“我并不需要你来提醒是谁当年捡回我一条命，如若有谁要来让我还这个情那也是里面那位不是你。而且事及军方，就我刚才说的。只有Mr.Holmes才有那个权限去查阅有关资料，而他在里面躺着亦是事实且从你打电话求助开始这件事已经‘人尽皆知’！”他停顿了一会，带着Lestrade绕开几个监控，“而我想说的是，我父亲当年曾经经手过这个项目，虽然我并不知道他到底知道多少又到底愿不愿意帮忙……总之，我会去试试。至于你刚才想问的，我只能说如果失败，那么，也许我们就只能把他送进谢林福德了……”说罢，他转身闪进自己的独立休息室。

“Hello，牛津男孩。很高兴又见面了……”Mycroft抱着Lestradde的尸体瘫坐在那个地下室的一角，Sheffield拉了一张椅子坐在离他不远的地方，刚才的警员与医护人员已经不知去了何方。“很高兴你终于发现了有什么不对，不过，很遗憾，现在的你根本无法掌控这一切！我的心弦，被无形的拨动了，悄悄弹奏一支贡多拉船歌，颤栗在绚丽的欢乐前，你们可有谁听见？[2]哈哈哈哈…..”他看者对面的Mycroft笑很是得意，“不不不，如果我是你我一定不会这么做。”Sheffield发现了Mycroft想要举枪的意图，“他曾经跟我说过，死了的人就应该呆着他应呆的地方。所以，我想你应该会希望在他呆在自己该呆的地方之前保存完整？”

Mycroft下意识的抱紧怀里的Lestrade，暗中查看着可能出逃的路径，“你想要怎么样？做个交易？”

“哈哈哈……Well，我的牛津男孩，你果然是在MI6呆太久了吗？要知道，这世上并非所有事情都可以交易……而且我也不想要跟你做什么交易。就如我刚才所说，这一切你掌控不了。我又为什么要跟一个无法掌控全局的人做交易？”

Sheffield换了一个更舒适的坐姿，“想要出去吗？可以，完全没问题。我只是想请你听一个故事，等我讲完这个故事你自然可以如愿。”他双手一摊又放回腿上，“反正，我们还会再见面。”

“Shall we begin?”Mycroft把Lestrade放平，让他枕在自己腿上，仿若他还活着。“我向来不喜欢浪费时间。”说完，他掏出怀表，开始计时。

Sheffield不置可否的笑笑，“年轻人总是很急躁。Well……众所周知，我当年被捕入狱有你的一份功劳。当然，你也可以说如果不是我不自量力的朝财政大臣的孙女动手的话，根本不会有人管我。毕竟就当年伦敦的治安而言，警方会很希望看见我这种存在，我当年用的可都不是什么良民……你知道。”他起身从台子上拿起那个凭空出现的啤酒杯，神情就仿若是在告诉对方，看，我才是掌控全局的那个人。

“可是，你见过哪一个父亲不想见女儿的吗？尤其是当有人强行把他们的时候？”他稍微有些激动，“为什么？就因为他是财政大臣的女儿？觉得我配不上？我家里也是有爵位的！” 

Mycroft淡淡的看着对方，“这不是你能囚禁并强奸他女儿的理由。正常的人在遭到对方父母拒绝的时候应该做的是取悦对方已经证明自己的实力。”  
“我们是相爱的！都怪Tomi！”Sheffield激动地者那边台子的桌面，“如果不是他！那么，我就能得到爵位！那个老匹夫就没有理由拒绝！”

Mycroft面上依旧没有什么变化，“就算你杀了Tomi也未必就能继承爵位，而且一个子爵……我想财政大臣还不至于太在乎？我很好奇，你杀了Tomi是因为他挡了你的道，挡道者都该死，这我…..非常理解。就我个人而言，我是很支持这种做法的。虽然我绝对不会杀人……嗯，让我们回到原来的问题，既然你杀了他是因为他挡道，那么……”

“虽然你不杀人，但假借他人之手可以。我亲爱的牛津男孩，你难道没听过中国有一句话叫：“我不杀伯仁，伯仁却因我而死？这么算起来，你跟我其实没什么差别。”他下意识的看向躺在地上的Lestarde。

“哦，对。我复活Tomi的缘由……说起来，我还是很喜欢Tomi的。毕竟自家兄弟，而且我也不愿意看见我父母过于伤心……更重要的是，我要让他知道我比他更加适合继承爵位！然而死人并不能知道……死人能知道什么呢？所以，想要得到就必须有付出不是吗？”

Mycroft理解的点点头，“没有付出的确也不会有什么回报，只不过，我没想到Hall子爵的回报居然是这样的。自己的大儿子死了，以为自己的小儿子说不了刺激所以‘疯了’然而其实全都是小儿子一手策划的……这真是相当有意思。”

“好了，该你知道的故事你也都知道了。记住！No Sherlock！”他扔过来一封信，白色的信封，纯正的深黑墨水。嗯，吉卜林……真是怕什么来什么。  
Mycroft看着他逐渐消失，抿着嘴甚是粗暴的撕开那封信：“深深抓住我的灵魂者，想暴风一样贯穿我的灵魂者……我要认识你，甚至侍奉你。”[3]

伦敦 军方直辖某医院

“快绑住！别让他继续挣扎！”拿着针筒的护士正指挥着几个男护工给在挣扎的Mycroft上绑带，以免他无意识的行为伤到自己。

“No Sherlock！千万不要让他搅进来！”忽然间Mycroft睁开眼朝着那个拿着针筒的护士喊了一声随即又陷入昏迷。

其他几个护工看着那个护士，“怎么办？”

“估计是无意识行为，但也不排除是有意识的。”她平复了心神之后，给他补上一针安眠剂，“做好记录上报给Dr.Coleman！”

Dr.Coleman给Lestrade跟Sherlock递了杯茶，“今天，请两位来主要是商讨一下Mr.Holmes的唤醒流程顺便向两位通报一下今天Mr.Holmes出现的情况。”他把液晶屏转向他们二人，按下了播放键。

‘No Sherlock！千万不要让他搅进来！’视频里Mycroft先是无意识的剧烈挣扎，然后睁眼说了这么两句话。“我们尚未清楚他这时是否处有意识状态。这两句话有什么特别的含义吗？”

“Sherlock？”Lestrade摇头表示没有头绪，而后看向旁边的Sherlock。

Sherlock耸耸肩，“No ideas！不过我倒是去查了那些信件……你们猜这么样？”他看着屋子里的另外两人，期待他们能说点什么，对方却只是等着他继续。“Come on！你们简直比John还要无趣！根本就没有Sheffiled.Hall这个人……当初那个案子，也就是死胖子负责过的那个‘财政大臣孙女绑票案’大有来头。表面上是说因为他在胞兄Tomi过世以及自己与财政大臣女儿Caroline的婚事被反对的双重打几下才做出了绑票他孙女且想要学习弗兰肯斯坦复活Tomi……”

“那么事实是？”Dr.Coleman兴致勃勃。

“事实是，我去了监狱根本查不到Sheffield.Hall这个人。于是我黑进了MI6的系统，接着我发现，根本没有什么Sheffield.Hall。所谓的Shefield.Hall就是Tomi.Hall，他是当时某实验的志愿者……因为某种原因出现了幻觉，绑架了Caroline并以为她跟自己是相爱的。而那个小女孩，是他与Caroline的女儿……”

Dr.Coleman吹了声口哨，“看来接下来是不需要我去套话了？继续！”

“他以为Tomi挡了他的道所以以为自己‘杀了’他……但是为什么他要复活Tomi……很遗憾，暂不清楚。Tomi.Hall现在还关在韦克菲尔德，但是离他的三十年刑期还剩下两周，所以换句话说就是，他快出来了！”

Lestrade了然，“我会注意这件事的。除此之外还有什么其他的线索？Mycroft倒在家里时边上并没有人，也没有留下什么入侵的痕迹。而且就Mycroft今天这个样子……Sherlock……不如你先把这件事放一放？”

“管家呢？他会不会是隐身者或者圣人？”Sherlock下意识忽略掉那些让他不快的话语，“他是能接触到Mycroft时间最长的人……”

Lestrade揉着额角，“是George！Sherlock…....从老宅调来的在你们家呆了十几年的老管事。”

[1]尼采名言  
[2]尼采诗《我伫立桥头》  
[3]尼采诗《献给未识之神》  
To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

你有你的路。我有我的路。  
至于适当的路，正确的路和唯一的路，  
这样的路并不存在。[1]  
\--尼采

自从Mycroft陷入昏迷以来Lestrade便开始家-苏格兰场-医院这样三点一线的生活。又是一个工作日结束，Lestrade再次放弃了下属相送的好意，一个人来到了位于切尔西区的布朗普顿圣堂。

虽是半夜三更的凌晨三点一刻，且又不是什么节日但布朗普顿圣堂的门还是开着，就像以往Mycroft给经常晚归的他留门一般。他在门口站定，从怀里掏出一个信封，思考着是不是真的要走进去。是昨天早上不知何人放在门口的，白色的信封，纯正的深黑墨水。

‘深深抓住我的灵魂者，想暴风一样贯穿我的灵魂者……我要认识你，甚至侍奉你。’[2]

‘带着那封信，次日凌晨到圣堂来。布朗普顿，我等你。’今天那通诡异的电话又在他耳边响起，Lestrade看了看地面又看了看手上的信封，叹口气别无选择踏进布朗普顿圣堂的大门。

长路尽头的祭坛边上，圣母像前，跪着一个穿着神职人员外衣的人，他背向入口。“走进圣堂的你，难道连十字都不画了，难道你就是这么恭敬你的上主的？”

“我又不是什么忠贞信徒，就算我带了个法国姓氏。事实上，我连圣公会的教徒都算不上，顶多兴致来的时候要么有人邀请的时候去教堂露个脸。”Lestrade先是被他的问题闹的一头雾水，但很快他就反应过来那人指的是他的法国血统。

那人跪在那里，嘴里念念有词。他的头越来越低，最后，他抬手在自己胸前画了个十字结束诵念。“叛教者的下场你知道是什么样的吗？”那人似乎不在乎他的答案一般，自说自话的问完之后，又说，“算了，今天让你过来也不是为了惩罚……或者说不是为了这一件事？”那人的声音沙哑且低沉，听起来有点像George生病时的嗓音。身形看起来也挺像，就是发色不太对。

“你是谁？又想做什么？”Lestrade抬手看了下时间，他得赶紧回去躺一躺，九点的时候还要到医院去。

那人，低声笑了会。“你想唤醒他吗？Lestrade？你想要唤醒Mycroft吗？”虽然不在诵念，可那人手里依旧捻动着手里的珠子。“你不觉得他就这么躺在那里太可怜了吗？还是说你愿意他被送去谢林福德？”

“够了。唤醒Mycroft的事情不用你管，医院里有的是医生跟专家。”Lestrade虽然口里这么回着可总归心里还是有些发毛，他不确定Dr.Coleman那天跟他们提出的唤醒方案以及流程是否能够奏效。毕竟，在这件事Mycroft经不起这次失败，他们谁都经不起。

那人先是低声笑着，随后笑声越来越大，以至于圣堂里都响起了回声。“你居然能指望他们能够唤醒一个被特定口令催眠了的人？真是不知道该说你天真还是说你愚蠢……像你这样的一条金鱼......Mycroft到底看上了你哪一点？”忽然那人转过身来凑到他面前，脸上带着特制的面具。

“你……真的方法唤醒他？Mycroft……”原本Lestrade想说的是，‘你不要浪费我的时间，Mycroft还等着我去照顾。’可话到了嘴边，吐出来的却是另外一句。

那人嘴角弯起一抹微笑，“当然，喊你现在过来，可不就是为了这事吗？”他抬手拍了拍Lestrade的肩膀，特意凑到他耳旁，“你知道为什么圣徒被称之为圣徒吗？”

“因为……品德高尚且有所贡献？”Lestrade说完便摇头否决了自己的答案。

那人抬手摸着他的头发，“错了，亲爱的。是献祭！哦，当然了，一般的人比较喜欢将它称作奉献。”

“什么意思？献祭？你的意思是……想要唤醒Mycroft必须有人……死！”

那人后退两步跟他拉开距离，“心甘情愿的！但，不是有人，而是……你！”那人故作出一副惋惜的样子，“我很遗憾，虽然我也不想看到这种结果。不过，游戏规则就是游戏规则……”他歪着头，“今天，你先回去。我会电话联系你的……”

“你凭什么觉得我会乖乖听话…..献祭？可笑至极！”Lestrade向他冲过去想要将其扭到苏格兰场，可是他刚一迈开步子就晕了过去。再次醒来时，发现自己穿着睡衣躺在卧室的床上。

当Lestrade就快以为昨晚的一切只是一个梦的时候，床头那个昨天捡到的电话响了起来。“你好？”

“请问，你做好准备了吗？Lestrade？献祭！”电话里头的人自顾自的说完，挂断。

Mycroft沿着昏暗的小路一直向前，在他拨开眼前的树枝时。他看见Sheffiled负手立与溪前，“Hello，牛津男孩。这将是我们的最后一次见面，你真的用这种表情跟态度对着我吗？”Sheffiled.Hall看着他那张臭脸以及防备的姿态，“放轻松，牛津男孩。今天我就是来告别的，一会我走了之后，你就不会再看见我了。当然，也不会再看见你的那位亲爱的探长……哈哈哈，怎么样？是不是很棒的临别赠礼？”

“你想对他做什么？”Mycroft朝他举起了枪，“回答我。”

Sheffiled瘪着嘴，神色稍显失望。“不，我怎么会对他做出什么事呢？你应该说，他将会对自己做出什么事？毕竟，虽然绝对不会亲手杀人，但是那个人到底是因为什么死你不是不在意吗？只要能达到你的目的？这不一直以来都是你的信条？亲爱的牛津男孩。而且，‘曙光女神’计划，你不是比谁都清楚吗？”

“不！他不会的！”Mycroft似乎想起什么，他奋力的摇着头想要否认。“你撒谎！他不会的！他才没有你想的那么傻！”

Sheffiled低头思考了一会，他打了个响指。Mycroft左边突然出现了一个画面，Lestrad站在那个邪恶的地下室里，双眼无神的正一步一步的走向地下室中央的那张椅子，手里还握着他的配枪，枪膛已上。而地下室屋顶的钩子上绑了个绳环，就绳子的粗细程度而言，刚好可以吊死一个成年男子而不至于绷断。他，要自杀！“哦，我的牛津男孩。我要提醒你的事，这可是正在发生的事实！”

“你给我去死！”气急的Mycroft再次举枪向Sheffiled没有任何犹豫的射光弹夹。但，这根本无法阻止那边正在进行的画面，此刻，Lestrade已经站上那把椅子，将头伸到绳环里。Mycroft的叫喊亦无济于事，他眼睁睁的看着Lestrade踢掉了下面的椅子，把上了膛的枪举向自己的太阳穴。“Lestrade！不！”

‘砰！’一声枪响后，躺在医院病房里的Mycroft睁眼醒来。他看着十几个医生跟护士围着自己上上下下的忙碌，“您还好吗？Mr.Holmes？您的弟弟Sherlock在外面，要见他吗？”Dr.Coleman靠近他低声的询问。

“嗯……Sherlock……让他进来。”刚醒来的Mycroft显得很是虚弱。

终于被放行的Sherlock风风火火的走过来，“我的天，死胖子你终于醒了。你知道不知道Lestrade这段时间连轴转都快崩溃了…….”说着，他环顾四周却怎么也没找到Lestrade的身影，“Lestrade呢？他怎么不在这里？Mycroft？”

“Sherl？谁是Lestrade？”Mycroft迷茫的看着自己的幼弟，在自己的记忆力寻找一个叫Lestrade的人，无奈却是徒劳。“我想我应该不认识一个叫Lestrade的先生。”

Sherlock还没来得及弄清楚他到底出了什么事就被一阵电话铃声打断，“Yes？John？死胖子这里出了点差错，我一会……什么？”

“我说，还好我们及时赶到！他没有来得及开枪！不然就真的没救了！天，你不知道，Lestrade他当时已经……我们已经把他送到医院了。为了你哥他真是……”John.Waston在电话里噼里啪啦的说了一通。

Sherlock边听着电话边看着病床上的Mycroft，“嗯，当然，为了死胖子你就算要了他的命我估计他也不会眨眼。Well……那个人？”

“嗯，对了！那人，我想你应该会比较感兴趣……因为，我们扒了他的伪装之后，他说，他是Rudolf.Holmes。”

Sherlock听到这个名字的时候身上忽然抖了下，显然这个名字很有分量。随即，他下意识的看向那边的Mycroft，“UncleRudi？他不是……已经死了吗？”

伦敦 军方直辖某医院

Mycroft.Holmes手里拿着电话在走廊里焦急的来回踱步，距约定时间已经超过五分钟，Sherlock的短信还没有发来。而Lestrade躺一墙之隔的病房里，正在被急救，他的牙疼似乎又加剧了。

“Yes？哦，John……我希望Sherlock跟你在一起。嗯，对，把电话给他。”Mycroft清清嗓，“Sherlock，他怎么说？”

倘若放到平时，Sherlock定然会张口就嘲讽Mycroft一番，但是现在事关Lestrade的生死，他也不得不顾及一点对方的感受。“死胖子，我就说了你当年办的那点破事没摆平肯定会有一天会爆炸的。你看，他不是跟Hall家那小子勾搭上了？还是说这些年来你挂在嘴边的那句话[2]是对你当年心慈手软的反思？UncleRudi是UncleRudi他是他！”他摆手让人把Rudolf.Holmes的嘴巴封上。“不要跟我说教！东西我已经拿到了，我会让John给你送过去的。至于他我交给你的那些小金鱼，怎么处置你看着办，Hall家怎么办？你想好了吗？虽然说他家那小子是不要想出来了……”

“挡我者死。Geogre？”Mycroft又踱回病房门口。

Sherlock斟酌了一会，“Mycroft，他跟我提过一句……什么Geogre？真的Geogre已经死了，那厮干的。他说，Lestrade就算醒来，也有很大的可能会失忆……也许，他会忘了你是谁。这算是那个东西的副作用。”

“Lord……算了。我只要他醒过来……”Mycroft张着嘴半天仅吐出这一句。

Dr.Coleman打开病房的大门朝Mycroft走来，“Mr.Holmes我们给他注射了刚送来的针剂，再过一刻钟左右他会醒过来。您要进去等着吗？我想他应该会想要在醒来的时候第一时间看见您。”

Mycroft在病房里等了将近二十分钟，Lestrade才慢慢的从沉睡中苏醒过来，“Greg…..”他俯身在他头顶落下一个吻，“你终于醒了。”

“先生请问你是哪位？”Lestrade看着凑过来亲他的Mycroft，“抱歉，虽然你很熟悉但是，我真的想不起你是谁。我还梦见……我死了，在一个地下室里……您，您抱着我，好像哭的很伤心……”

Mycroft紧抓着他那只没有扎着针管的手，轻声的安慰。“没事了……没有人死……只是梦而已。想不起来也没关系，药物副作用……等代谢了就好……代谢掉就好。”

“LORD！如果这注定是一场梦，请让他永远不要醒来……他值得更好的！”Mycroft抬头看着医院里立这的那尊圣母像心里默默的祈愿。而在他身后的那间病房里，十几位医护人员严阵以待，Lestrade跟他自己依旧躺在那张病床上，一动不动。“第四轮催眠现在开始。”

[1]尼采名言  
[2]指代Mycroft在神夏里的台词“Caring is not an advantage。”  
To the end（第一部完）  
\--------------  
第一部：隐身的圣徒  
第二部：阿莉阿德尼的悲叹  
第三部：七处征心者


End file.
